iPod Shuffle Challenge Response
by Ally-Marty
Summary: A variety of Tortall characters in musically-inspired drabbles. Some funny, some poignant. Very random.


**iPod Shuffle Challenge Response**

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns the characters and settings. I just play around in her world. The bands in () own the songs that inspired these drabbles. **

**Rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, and then post them.**

* * *

**Go Ahead (Alicia Keys)**

Kel wiped the tears off her cheeks and took a drink of water to clear her throat. She knew that she really wasn't in love with Cleon anymore, but that didn't make it any less painful to have to face her friends - alone. She also knew that she and Cleon had _never_ had much of a chance anyway because of his prior betrothal to an heiress. She just felt like a big fool for allowing this stupid affair to go on as long as it had. Cleon _knew_ all along that he would have to marry for the money.

"Next time," Kel said to her herself, "I will make sure it's for real - _both_ of us will be free to choose each other, whoever he may be..." And she thought of a pair of sparkling sapphire eyes.

**Hello, Goodbye (The Beatles) **

Dom just had to laugh. The whole situation was too funny - painfully so. He arrived at the palace only to find that Kel and her companion knights, Merric and Owen, had ridden out the previous day on a mission to clear the hill bandits near Fief Jesslaw. Last month, Kel had returned to the palace just after Dom and his squad had gone north to help out at one of the border forts. Three months before that, they had actually passed each other on the road between Corus and Port Cayne, as they rode off to fulfill their different duties to the realm. At this rate, it would be Midwinter before he got the chance to talk to Kel, or even try to steal a kiss.

**Save Tonight (Eagle Eye Cherry)**

Rosto looked into Beka's eyes and lowered his lips to hers for a long slow kiss. He knew his time in Tortall had come to an end. It had been a nice long assignment, but his spymaster in Scanra had a new mission for him in a different place. He had already arranged for Rosto's "untimely demise." Rosto hated deceiving Beka in this way, because he really did love her, but he couldn't risk both of their lives for a love affair that was doomed from the start. She was a Dog and he was the Rogue. They both knew the stakes were ridiculously high. Alas, they had tonight, and that's all that mattered as he lowered Beka onto his bed and blew out the candle.

**Just A Girl (No Doubt)**

Alanna ran down the hall to her room and slammed the door. She knew that her evil godmother was trying to get her hooks into Alanna's father, but that woman had just gone too far. There was _no way_ that Alanna was going to wear the frilly pink gown and matching hair ribbons that her godmother was insisting would look "so lovely and feminine" on her. Alanna _hated_ frills, _hated_ ribbons, and she especially hated anything _pink_! She and Thom had to get that evil woman out of their home right away.

"Hmm, ghosts and creepy crawlies ought to do the trick," Alanna thought, as a sly smile spread across her face.

**Under Pressure (Queen and David Bowie)**

Alanna screamed aloud in her fury and dismay. How _dare_ Jonathan presume that she would just drop all her dreams and plans of adventure? He _knew_ she had had these plans ever since she had come to the palace to earn her shield. Why couldn't Jon just leave her alone and let her be the person she really was?

"It's too much pressure. It's too much to ask," Alanna thought as she paced in her tent, "George has never asked me to change for _him_, but I'm not ready to be with him _either_. Aaaagh!"

Alanna looked down and saw that she had destroyed yet another of her cushions. She threw its remains across the tent where it landed amongst the others just like it.

**If All the Raindrops (Girl Scout Sing-Along Sampler) A/N: Yes, Really!**

Owen looked up at the dark angry clouds and knew it would be a long ride back to the palace. To pass the time, he stuck his tongue out and tried to catch the biggest fattest raindrops. If only they were the Midwinter sweets he had been craving.

Lord Wyldon didn't even try to guess what his squire was up to, he just shook his head in amazement.

**In Your Eyes (Peter Gabriel)**

Nawat came out onto the balcony and put his arms around his very pregnant wife, Aly. He slowly turned her around to face him and kissed her deeply. Aly looked up into his dark eyes and he felt like he would just melt right back into the warmth of her hazel eyes. When Aly smiled at him, he melted even further. Nawat remembered the first time he had seen her brilliant smile. He had still been in his original crow form, and Aly was the first human Nawat had ever noticed whose smile actually reached her eyes. Aly's eyes were so warm and sparkly that he was immediately entranced. His flock mates called him ten kinds of fool for changing his form to be with her, but he didn't care. He _needed_ the heat he saw in her eyes. _Aly_ would be _his_ sparkly prize.

**Where Is the Love? (Black Eyed Peas)**

Kel woke up from her nightmare about the sorcerer Blayce in a cold sweat. It had been a long time since he and his killing machines had haunted her sleep. She supposed it was this latest conflict with Tusaine that was bothering her now. Tortall's spies had discovered a new wave of child kidnappings across the border brought on by the discovery of new silver and gem mines in Tusaine - ones so remote and hard to get to that only children could climb through the tunnels to get to them.

"What is _wrong_ with these people?" Kel wondered aloud. "How can they do this to helpless children?"

But Kel knew that there were other sick fools out there who could and would do worse things to the children if they weren't able to work, so her rescue mission was even more urgent.

"Come on Peachblossom," she said to her faithful mount, "We've got work to do."

**Lonely Days (The Bee Gees)**

Numair watched the sunrise with a heavy heart. He knew Daine was out there somewhere on another one of her spying missions. Her unique abilities made her the ideal person for such missions, but he always missed her and waited anxiously for her return. His greatest fear was that Daine would get hurt and he wouldn't get to her in time to help her. So he waited.

Numair sat on his balcony all day until the sun began to sink down into the horizon. Suddenly, he saw the familiar golden eagle flying majestically toward him, and smiled. There would be no lonely night tonight.

**The Four Seasons/Spring-Allegro (Antonio Vivaldi)**

Lord Raoul glared across the ballroom at King Jonathan. The King returned his glare with a small smile of amusement. Jon _knew_ that Raoul despised social functions, and he had seen no less than five "matchmaking mothers" introduce their eligible daughters to his longtime friend. Raoul could glare all he wanted; Jon was enjoying the "entertainment." He deserved to have some fun, too.

"After all," Jon thought, "if _I_ have to be here, then so does Raoul. Let the show go on..."

* * *

**A/N: ****Thank you to Noorah, Bevin Brighteyes, Breezyme, and Mage of Dragons for inspiring me to rise to this challenge. It was fun, even though my music player picked some songs I hadn't heard in a loooong time. ;-) **

**Well, now y'all know what kind of stuff **_**I**_** listen to. Please R&R. Thanks!**


End file.
